


Солнечное вино

by DrinkAndBite, LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrations, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Люди Халет устраивают пир по случаю чудесного спасения от орков. Разумеется, они не могут не пригласить и самого спасителя — Карантира, лорда Таргелиона.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Kudos: 3





	Солнечное вино

“Мы прокляты. И мы не имеем права втягивать в это других”.  
  
Так говорил старший брат, отказавшись от короны. Но всё равно было слишком поздно даже тогда: они уже втянули в это всех, кого только могли. А может, все, кто хотел, сами втянулись, ведь не заставлял же их никто идти пешком через льды. Слишком гордые, чтобы повернуть назад? Ну так кто же виноват в этом, кроме них самих?..  
  
Люди праздновали чудесное спасение, как умеют только люди — шумно, дико, безудержно, будто сегодня последний день мира, а завтра уже не наступит. Может, для них — смертных, едва избежавших смерти, — это и впрямь ощущалось именно так. Они жили в своём “сегодня”, боясь заглядывать в туманное “завтра”... О подобных вопросах любили поразмышлять Финрод или Маглор, а Карантиру обычно было недосуг. Но именно сегодня лезло в голову странное, и у красного, как кровь, вина был горький вкус. Вино это Карантир приказал достать из собственных погребов, и уж в чём-в чём, а в качестве его был уверен. Значит, дело было не в вине.  
  
Праздник по случаю спасения был не только пиром, но и тризной — к тому моменту, как эльфы Карантира подоспели на помощь человеческому племени, орки успели вырезать едва ли не половину боеспособных мужчин, включая вождя и его сына. Поэтому тосты за эльфов вообще и Карантира лично перемежались тостами за тех, кто пал в этой битве, а вчера в стороне от разбитого людьми лагеря весь день и всю ночь горели погребальные костры.  
  
Сегодня же костры горели для того, чтобы освещать поле перед лагерем, и для того, чтобы готовить на них еду.  
  
— Вчера мы проливали слёзы о тех, кого с нами больше нет, — провозгласила Халет, когда пир только начинался, — а сегодня давайте же смеяться и пить вино, потому что мы живы и смерть бежала от нас посрамлённой!  
  
— Ураааа! — кричали все: мужчины, женщины, старики, даже дети. — Слава Халет! Слава лорду Карантиру!  
  
Ещё не раз и не два кто-нибудь принимался славить то свою предводительницу, то спасителя — и каждый раз хвалу подхватывали десятки голосов. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то плакал, кто-то пел, между наспех сколоченными столами носились, создавая невообразимый шум, дети и собаки. Если люди всегда такие шумные — как Финрод их вообще выносит?  
  
Халет, впрочем, после первого тоста всё больше молчала, сидя рядом с Карантиром во главе того из столов, за которым собрались самые важные люди племени и эльфы, пришедшие на пир со своим лордом. Она отвечала, если её спрашивали, но почти не ела, вино пила будто через силу и всё смотрела куда-то в разорванную кострами темноту.  
  
Два дня назад она стояла перед Карантиром, вся в крови, со слипшимися волосами — нельзя даже было понять, какого они цвета. Стояла и смотрела снизу вверх — но без страха, без заискивания, как на равного.  
  
— Ты спас мой народ, владыка, — сказала она тогда. — Да пребудет с тобой вечно наша благодарность и благословение богов.  
  
“Ты не знаешь, чего мне пожелала. Я проклят и никогда не буду прощён”, — подумал он, но ответил иное:  
  
— Спасибо тебе за добрые слова, о храбрая воительница.  
  
Глаза у неё были серо-зелёные, а голос — звонкий, как серебряный ручей. Она не поклонилась ему — ни тогда, ни потом.  
  
В битве с орками Халет потеряла отца и старшего брата и была теперь вождём своего немногочисленного племени — и они её слушали. Наверное, потому, что никто больше не мог сказать им, растерянным, напуганным и осиротевшим, что теперь делать, — а она была дочерью вождя. Она должна была знать.  
  
Сейчас, в свете костра, её волосы были как тёмное золото, а глаза, когда Карантир ловил её взгляд, казались совсем чёрными. Младшие дети Эру пришли из мрака — что они видели там? Карантир хотел бы попросить Халет рассказать — что. Она бы говорила, а он мог бы её слушать, забыв о том, что ему никогда не были интересны легенды и предания людей. Как и сами люди: шумные, грязные, неотёсанные… свободные.  
  
“Не втягивай в это других. Не смей, Морьо”.  
  
— Оставайтесь жить здесь, — услышал он собственный голос.  
  
Халет отставила в сторону недопитый кубок, развернулась к нему.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Оставайтесь, — во второй раз выговорить это было не проще, чем в первый, но и молчать — невозможно. — Твоему племени нужно где-то жить — почему не здесь? У меня есть земля, которую можно возделывать, и армия, которая защитит твой народ от слуг Моргота.  
  
“И тебя защитит”.  
  
Халет теперь смотрела только на него — удивлённо смотрела, немного растерянно. Словно он не кров и защиту ей предлагал, а…  
  
...оковы.  
  
— Ты щедр, владыка, — сказала она наконец. — Ты спас моих людей и ничего не потребовал взамен, а теперь готов поселить нас на своих землях — и снова ничего не требуя.  
  
— Долг старших братьев в том, чтобы помогать младшим, — ответил Карантир. — И враг у наших народов один, так не проще ли будет всем нам, если мы объединим против него силы?  
  
Халет ничего не знала о Клятве, да и о проклятии нолдор — едва ли… но он же не предлагал ей разделить эту ношу! Он предлагал лишь защиту и воинский союз — любой на его месте поступил бы так же. Ведь верно?  
  
Халет поднялась, сгребла со стола едва початую бутыль вина и кивнула Карантиру:  
  
— Пойдём, лорд.  
  
— Куда? — не понял он.  
  
— К реке. Прогуляемся, головы проветрим. И поговорим… обо всём.  
  
У реки было много холоднее, чем на поле перед лагерем, — здесь не горели костры. Да и шум праздника сюда почти не долетал. Халет села на бревно на берегу и широким жестом, как хозяйка, предложила Карантиру сесть рядом. Он послушался, но сел так, чтобы не касаться ни рукой, ни плечом. Халет сделала большой глоток вина, протянула бутыль ему. Можно было взять с собой кубки, но она этого не сделала, да и он не подумал. Вино всё ещё горчило на губах.  
  
— Это ведь очень хорошее вино, — вдруг сказала Халет, будто подслушав его мысли. Нет, глупости, люди не владеют искусством осанвэ. — Не думай, что я не понимаю. Мы прежде никогда не пробовали такого, но тут и самый тугодумный дурак поймёт: у этого вина привкус солнца.  
  
Карантир молчал, и она продолжила:  
  
— Ты и вправду щедр, лорд, и за это я тебе благодарна. Но я не останусь здесь, рядом с тобой.  
  
Взгляд её был прямым и ясным, как клинок, и Карантир впервые в жизни понял Элу Тингола. А ведь так смеялся когда-то, услышав историю его знакомства с Мелиан… Только он не мог позволить себе растянуть один миг на сотни лет. Халет — не могла тем более. Очень хотелось взять судьбу за горло и душить — и он бы так и сделал, если бы только мог.  
  
— Почему, Халет?  
  
— Чем дольше ты оттягиваешь прощание, тем больнее оно потом бьёт, — ответила она, глядя всё так же прямо.  
  
Карантир, закаменев скулами, стиснул в кулаке край плаща. Потом медленно разжал пальцы.  
  
— Тебе нет нужды прощаться.  
  
— Зато тебе — есть. Всё равно ведь пришлось бы.  
  
“Не смей втягивать её во всё это”, — снова непреклонно сказал кто-то внутри голосом Маэдроса. Маэдроса, за которым Фингон нырнул в проклятье, как в полынью — ещё там, в Альквалондэ. Вот уж не старшему брату было попрекать…  
  
Карантир наступил сапогом на горло этому голосу, заставляя его молчать.  
  
— Я… не потревожу тебя, Халет, коли не будет на то твоей воли. Но я буду знать, что ты и твои люди — под моей защитой.  
  
— Я слыхала, — после недолгого молчания медленно заговорила Халет, глядя, как над рекой текут, завиваясь в причудливые узоры, клочья тумана, — что в том краю, откуда вы, эльфы Запада, пришли в эти земли, никогда не бывает зимы, никто не умирает, реки текут молоком и мёдом, а города выстроены из чистого золота. Это правда?  
  
— Что… не совсем, но…, — растерялся Карантир. — К чему ты завела этот разговор, Халет?  
  
— Не волнуйся, — невесело усмехнулась она, — я не потребую у тебя в качестве свадебного дара привести мой народ в ту землю. Я знаю, что вы не можете туда вернуться, хоть и не вполне поняла, почему… но и не в этом дело. В той земле у вас было всё, даже если города там не из золота, и с севера вам никто смертью не грозил… но вы почему-то оттуда ушли, зная, что уже не вернётесь. Почему же?  
  
Почему… почему?! Да как можно о таком спрашивать?  
  
 _Свет факелов во тьме — злой, ослепляющий. Голос отца, полный ненависти и отчаяния. Крики, плач. “Король мёртв! Короля Финвэ убили!”_  
  
Он вскочил, заметался по берегу, как хищник в клетке. Финвэ, отец, сильмариллы, проклятье нолдор, и голос Намо Мандоса — как приговор… Валинор, который они больше никогда не увидят, потому что нет прощения убийцам. А Морготу — Морготу есть прощение?!  
  
Амрас тогда рванулся назад и едва через борт не прыгнул — Карантир вовремя поймал. “Мама, — шептал, заливаясь слезами, младший брат, — мама…”. Хотелось влепить ему пощёчину, да Маглор не позволил…  
  
 _Мама… Прости, мама. И прощай._  
  
Отец ни разу не обернулся.  
  
— Мы, — прохрипел он, — мы… не могли. Не могли остаться, понимаешь?!  
  
Не понимает, конечно. О чём он думал, о чём он только думал? Для неё сейчас вино — со вкусом солнца, а станет — со вкусом пепла, и на это нет у тебя права, Морьо.  
  
Халет смотрела на него всё так же прямо, и в её глазах не было проклятой унизительной жалости, и страха не было, было что-то… иное. Да катись ты к Морготу через весь Белерианд, Элу Тингол, со своей бессмертной майэ.  
  
— Вот видишь, лорд Карантир, — тихо сказала она, — вы были там сыты и в безопасности, но есть в мире вещи важнее и достатка, и безопасности. Для народа Халдада это — свобода. Мы прошли сотни лиг, встретили без счёта опасностей, и кто знает, сколько их ещё ждёт впереди… но мы всё равно пойдём, потому что путь наш ещё не окончен. И я пойду с ними, они — мой народ, единственные дети, которые у меня когда-либо будут. Их судьба — моя судьба. Моя, а не твоя. Ты знаешь, что мы оба не принадлежим себе, ты не можешь пойти со мной, а я не могу остаться здесь. Мы обрежем друг другу крылья, лорд Карантир, если будем вместе, — не слишком ли великая цена за несколько лет горького счастья?  
  
Карантир всё стоял и смотрел на неё — прекрасную и свободную. Она никому не кланялась и ничего не боялась, не испугалась бы и проклятья, но… Не её это была судьба и не её ноша. Её путь лежал дальше, за горизонт, откуда нет возврата. Клятва ощущалась камнем на шее, всегда так было, но сейчас — особенно.  
  
Халет поднялась, подошла к нему, почти невесомо скользнула по тыльной стороне ладони тёплыми пальцами.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал он, — что заставил тебя выбирать.  
  
— Прости, что выбрала не тебя.  
  
Звёзды вели по небу неспешный хоровод, ветерок шуршал камышами, где-то ухнула и затихла сова. Один миг. Они имели право украсть у жадной и безжалостной судьбы хотя бы один миг.  
  
Завтра вернётся горечь, завтра будет разлука — но завтра, не сегодня.  
  
Губы Халет были сладкими, как солнечное вино.


End file.
